


The Last First Time

by yeehaw7



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, although we all know what ragnarok entails, but it's set right before they go off to ragnarok, ragnarok i guess, so nobody explicitly dies in this dw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 00:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19734514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeehaw7/pseuds/yeehaw7
Summary: ragnarok has come, but there's something that blitz regrets not doingi am incredibly aware how innuendo-ish that sounds but i promise it's not like that





	The Last First Time

**Author's Note:**

> i started writing this ages ago before i got caught up with starkid and i found it sitting in my drafts and thought i'd give it a shot. hopefully it makes you feel as emotional as i felt writing it, although i know i probably could've written it better. 
> 
> lemme know what you think! comments are always appreciated!

Blitzen counts the last things. 

The last time he’ll tuck the kids into bed, the last time he’ll kiss them goodnight. The last time that he’ll turn off the lights, the last time he’ll head up to his room. 

It was all happening so suddenly. It was all slipping away from his grasp, each second bringing a last action or thought. The last time he’ll ever sneak out. The last time he’ll look up at the moon, the last time he’ll be out in the night, the darkness surrounding and reassuring him. The last time, the last time, the last time. 

Then he saw Hearth, waiting by a street light, wearing his regular leather jacket, scarf wrapped countless times around his neck and shoulders. Posture straight, years of etiquette drummed into him that he still can’t drop. And Blitz wished for a first. A first kiss, a first date, a first time, a future where everything continues in firsts, not lasts. 

He’s vaguely aware of the cold air swirling around his ankles as he walks towards Hearthstone, but he’s too focused on the fact that _ohmygodsthisismylastnighteverwhatdoIdowhatdoIsay_ that he’s not bothered. The moon shines through the clouds, providing a little harmless light for him to see his way and a little supplementary light for Hearth, who seemed to think that it’d be perfectly fine if he didn’t spend time in his tanning bed before leaving. _We’re gonna die anyway_ , he’d argued. _I might as well spend as much time as I can up and about._

They both felt guilty leaving the kids to lay and die in bed instead of being there to comfort them, but doing so would mean they would miss the final battle and as useless as they knew it was, they couldn’t help but hold a little hope that perhaps - if they tried hard enough - the final battle would only be final for the opposing side. It had been unbelievably hard to shut the door, to turn the key, knowing that they’d never see them again. 

But they did it. 

Every second seemed to last forever, yet was over too fast. Each stride took a second off their lives - literally - and brought them closer and closer to inevitable doom. It’s draining, step after step, thought after thought, and by the time they’re at the Make Way for Ducklings statue, Blitz was about to ready to burst into tears. Hearth paused, hand hovering over a duckling, eyes fixed on him. One eyebrow cocked upwards, speaking his ever-silent words. 

The clouds moved over the moon, blocking the light. The weak wind died down, making the air feel warm and heavy, dead. Blitz cleared his throat. 

“I guess this is it, bud.” 

Hearth nodded, a smile forming on the edges of his lips. _Don’t get yourself killed, will you?_ he signed. 

Blitzen snorted, the absurdity of the question, although intentionally, getting to him. “It’s the end of the world, the _worlds_ , Hearth.”

_And?_

“And? And?? We’re not coming out of this one. This… this is it. The end of you, the end of me, the end of everything. I’m not gonna let you go through that portal with just a light-hearted reply, Hearthstone Alderman. Sarcasm doesn’t cut it for this time.” If anyone had asked at the time, he wouldn’t have admitted it, but it was getting harder to hold the tears back. He wasn’t sure whether they were tears of frustration or of lost hope. “It’s always a off-hand joke, a way to get out of saying something that show any emotions you might have. For once, please, say something you mean. I don’t wanna die without hearing what you want to say.”

Hearth held his arm out, a signal for Blitz to link with his. He did so, gripping Hearth’s arm tightly. With both hands free but still maintaining contact, Hearth signed _I love you_ slowly, spelling out each letter, quickly following up with _and I mean it_. Blitz smiled sadly, heart fluttering. _I love you too_ , he signed. _But more than that._

Now it was Hearth’s turn to smile, signing _I know_. He gently unlinked their arms and pulled Blitzen into a hug, holding him tight. Blitz, his thoughts whirring too fast for him to comprehend, slung his arms around Hearth’s neck and found himself being lifted off the ground. He wrapped his legs around Hearth’s waist and tucked his head in the crook of Hearth’s neck, perfectly content to never move away. 

Eventually though, whether it was minutes or years later, he felt a tap in the small of his back. He shifted so that his forehead was leaning against Hearth’s and they were eye-to-eye. For once, he felt the full force of Hearth’s returned eye contact rather than Hearth focusing on his lips. 

There were tears in Hearth’s eyes, although whether they were sad or otherwise, he didn’t know. In any case, he wanted to make them cease. He found himself leaning in closer - or maybe Hearth was, or maybe both of them were - until their lips were so close that it was impossible to do anything but kiss, so kiss, they did. 

It started soft and didn’t progress further, because soft was enough - soft said _I love you, sorry, I wish I’d done this earlier_ and everything in between. Soft was a reassurance that the other was right there, and no matter what happened to them today, they would always have this moment.

Reluctantly, Blitz pulled away, planting a kiss on the tip of Hearth’s nose, which was growing cold in the night air. “We should go,” he said, even the thought of it creating a weight in his chest. 

Hearth nodded, although he also seemed reluctant. He leaned in for a final kiss, making it last as long as possible. They only broke for air, resting their foreheads back together, breath fogging between them from the cold. Blitz checked his watch, flipping his wrist over and pushing back his sleeve. “We need to go.” 

Hearth nodded again, then gently let him down so that he was standing on his own two feet once again. It broke Blitzen’s heart to break contact with Hearth, so he slid his hand down to meet one of his. 

Hearth worked quickly, opening a portal in a matter of seconds. Looking through it, Blitzen could the swirling ice and snow of their destination. He gripped Hearth’s hand tightly.

The world around them was silent when he said “I love you,” one last time, and the world was even more silent once the pair stepped through the portal, hand in hand, headed straight for their final battle.


End file.
